Tough as Diamonds
by Kalih
Summary: There is nothing Emma Frost cannot do once she sets her mind up to it, but what happens when her past comes to haunt her.
1. Default Chapter

Tougher than Diamonds

Part I.

The Xavier Institute lies in upper state New York. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Just a private school for the "Gifted". The former Headmaster built the school to teach mutants how to hone their abilities. Not so long ago this was all secret, but as time changes so do people. The school has been made public. Charles Xavier has left after the last demolition of the school. Still his idealism lives on. Scott Summers and I have rebuilt and reopened the school. The school is also the base of operations for our little mutant group known as X-men. This group is made up of Charles' old students that believe in his dream, basically that Mutants and Humans can someday live together. Now there is no way that I am all that cozy about this idea. I do believe that humans will never understand but I also realize that there is only one world, and even though I am not big on sharing things there really is no other way.

At this moment I sit inside the blackbird. A jet using alien technology is the only way to travel. This last mission was really one of the worst.

"So tell me dear Scott, what was the point of this last battle, at the end of our victims just turned and blamed us for everything," I realize that I sound so very annoyed, but then again I am, "this all going to become the mutant menace strikes again."

"The reasons being Ms. Frost that no matter what happens at the end, those people lives were in danger," quickly replies Katherine.

"Oh little Kitten, sometimes your perseverance astounds me," I shoot back. I can't help if the girl and I are always on different sides of an argument. I really have tried to be in good terms with my colleagues, but let's face it I was misguided for a large part of my life. Some people would just call me plain evil. She is one of these people I speak about.

"Kitty is right Emma," Scott tells me.

"I know, I know. I was just letting off some tension out luv, but I guess we will work that tension out all by ourselves later on," I smile a wicked smile. He is always trying to be so by the book, and I cannot for the life of me help but to make him squirm.

"Thanks a lot Emma, I was really looking forward to dinner and all I want to do know is vomit," says Kitty with a disgusted look on her face.

Twenty minutes later and I am home. I unwind by having a long shower. It is dinner time, but right now all I care about is the steaming water caressing my skin. I know what you all believe but being Psychic is not easy. Try being in a school full of kids, some with psychic powers as well, all of their minds running a mile a minute. It takes years of experience to stop so many people just walking around in your head. Especially people with emotional baggage and as you know kids they all believe that everything about their lives is so life and death.

I dress quickly and leave my room heading toward the cafeteria. I guess I am hungry after all. As I walk the hallways I pass many students. It is so strange to see the change in their eyes when they see me walking by. It is not that I am their headmistress it's the fact that I am telepath. They all want to guard their thoughts so badly. Sigh to remember the time when everything you thought about was derived from your hormones. As I move down the stair I hear a small voice behind me.

"Ms. Frost,"

As I turn I notice it is Laurie Collins. She is one of Danielle Moonstar's kids. We thought it would be a good idea to split the kid into squads. They learn about their powers and also teamwork. I am in charge of the Hellions while Danielle is in charge of the New Mutants. If I remember correctly Laurie's power has to do pheromone control. She is just a shy little thing. Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty but the way she carries herself could use some improvement. The poor dear also has a crush on one of her teammates Josh Foley, and it does not take a telepath to know this.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" I ask

"Well this package was delivered for you, I was just heading to your room," she tells me nervously, as she hands me a medium size brown box.

"Why thank you Laurie for taking time to deliver this to me. You really should have not gone through such trouble just for me." I tell her with a smile.

"Its ok, I thought it might important."

"Well thanks again dear," I turn and continue to head downstairs. I look at the box with a curious nature, which turns into anger when I see it from my father, Winston Frost. I quickly open it and find a letter stating that once I watch the videos in the box to please call. And that is very important that I do just that since it concerns Christian. Christian is my brother; my father put him in a mental institution after he tried to commit suicide. All thanks to my father no surprise. The sad part is by the time I was economically stable enough to help my brother he had gone quite mad. I always loved Christian; I have not visited him because I know it would have been too much to see him in this condition.

I quickly decide to forgo dinner and head toward one of the empty classrooms. After two hours I have finally watched all the videos. Each of them is Christian in therapy. These people are supposed to help him but they all end up irritating him and after that there is great flash that is where all the tapes end. I quickly pack up all the tapes and head to my office from where I call my father' home.

"Winston Frost, please," I say my voice sweet as honey into the receiver. I am put on hold and after a short while his voice comes over the phone.

"Winston Frost speaking,"

"Hello its Emma." I say my voice very neutral.

"Emma, how have you been-"

"Just cut the chase, what do you need?" I am getting angrier by the minute.

His voice is careful and small, yet audible, "I need your help. You see Christian, has done something quite serious" There is silence for a minute, "he has murdered seven people"

"Please how can that be, he is in a straight jacket in padded room" I laugh at him.

"Yes Emma we know but you see, Christian is a mutant," he states simply.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"Oh please there is no way Christian can be a mutant." I roll my eyes, "mutations manifest themselves during adolescence, and he is in his 30's"

His voice comes harsh over the phone "You know that the cases were mutations begin in full grown people have doubled in the past year."

"To three, so I guess you are right," I say sarcastically, "but then again I am the headmistress of the Xavier Institute and their primary telepath, meaning I am one of the only ones that can track and know when new mutants come into being. And also dear Winston these cases with "late bloomers" have come with families where no one else has shown mutant capabilities, dead genes if you will. And Christian comes from a family where his three siblings already are mutants or in Adrianne's case were."

My tone becomes cold, "So thank you for the information, I will look into it, oh and before I forget **SIR**, don't ever contact me again if I need anything else from you as far as information I will get in touch with you, Good Evening." I hang up the phone before he can say anything else. I bet he is cursing me at this moment, and it brings a smile to my face, still I better check this rumor about my brother.

I head down to the lower levels of the mansion. The underground complex is where the real base of the X-men is located. There is also where you can find Cerebra. It is a mutant tracking system. It amplifies a psychic's powers ten times. Only experienced telepaths are able to use it, since it can be quite deadly to an inexperienced mind. On the way there I pass my new star pupil, Rachel Grey. Rachel is Scott's daughter with Jean Grey from another timeline, long story. We did not really get along until recently now I see in her a future I could never see for me.

"Hello Emma, you seem in a hurry," she says to me.

"I am dear, sort of a personal mission," I reply.

I see a glimmer in her eye, "Anything I can help with?"

She means well but this is something I have to do alone, "No dear, just a little look around in Cerebra that's all"

Almost disappointed she tells me "Ok well good night."

I hate to lie to her. The progress we have made is amazing. Still it is better to keep things under wraps. After a quick retinal scan the door opens. I sit in the chair and put the helmet on my head. Scanning the area of Massachusetts, there are too many impressions; I will have to narrow my search to Snow Valley. Five mutant signatures are detected. That is a lot better. Two signals are coming from the same place, Snow Valley Pavilion, which is the Mental Asylum my brother was placed in. Ok let's see the identity of these darlings. One is a doctor and the other is blocked to me. That only happens when it is a strong telepath, in this machine only Xavier could block me, or in most cases when the mutants are siblings they are immune to each others powers. Simple I will just take over the body of someone not really using it…

I see through the eyes of some poor misguided soul who has been locked inside his own mind. Since his body is rather empty there was no problem doing that. His motor functions are a little harder to get a hold of. Ok we are finally walking, good thing I do not need to talk through him. Verbal function is a lot harder than people think. Alright if Cerebra is right he is just down the hall. How convenient the guard is asleep. Such great care they take of their patients. Fourth door on the right, opened lets step inside. What I see is a surprise. It is in fact Christian strapped to the bed. The shock is enough to knock me back into my own body. I realize that I have to go see him but I am too drained for that today.

I head back to my room. Scott is there, waiting for me.

"Where were you?" he asks worried.

"Just around my dear, do not worry about it. We will talk about it later I am just to tired right now." I tell him as I barely make it to the bed.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounds so concerned.

"Yes, I am fine just tire long day you know. By the way dear tomorrow I will be going to visit an old friend, I hope you don't mind." I tell him as I snuggle into his chest. I do not even hear his response I just gladly meet the emptiness of sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

A quick shower and I am on my way. It is quite early, thanks to my telepathy Scott did not even wake when I left the bed. I head towards the teachers lounge. There I sign on and put on an announcement on the Bulletin Board telling that I am sorry but something come up all my classes are to be rescheduled for tomorrow. The system that Sage made will send an announcement to all my students notifying them of these events. Most will be glad to not have to come to class for a day. To be so young and naïve again.

I head for the hangar. Gambit, also know as Remy LeBeau is on duty. I give him a courteous wave. I quickly jump into a mini-jet before he even has the chance to say anything. Downloading the coordinates from Cerebra is a lot easier than it seems and before you know it I am on my way to Snow Valley. I land the mini-jet in a secluded clearing, where I have arranged for a white limousine to be waiting with a change of clothes. What can I say a girl loves to travel in style. The driver seems to hesitate a moment when I tell him the address, but that is all quickly forgotten with a little psychic push. My white suit looks stunning as I step out into the front entrance of the Asylum. I wear a pair of dark shades, to seem discreet. As I enter I am quickly ambushed by a nurse. Her skin is the color of dark copper. Her hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail. She looks bored out of her mind. Her name tag reads "Violet"

"Please be a dear and tell me where to find Christian Frost's room." I say with my most innocent smile, but she does not want to play.

"You have to fill out paper work and set up a visit before you just come barging in here lady," anger seeps from her eyes. A quick pry and I realize that she hates me just because of the way I look. She also hates the fact that she is stuck in a dead end job surrounded by as she puts it "loonies". But not to worry all I have to do is reach with my mind to calm this bad puppy down.

My eyes sparkle with energy as I tell her "I am sure that is not really necessary is it."

Her face goes blank, "now why don't you be a good little dog and find my brother for me," I smile "before I turn your brain to mush bitch."

She quickly leads me deeper into the building. After several gates I can see that I have finally reached the part where they keep their "tenants" if you may. All their thoughts so broken, like pages missing from a book. Their pain is almost overwhelming. They are screaming out for help. And all these fools do is pump them full of drugs. Slowly killing any chance they have to recover! I get so angry that I do not even notice that we have stopped. In front of us is the room that I just visited yesterday. I reach for the doorknob and turn it. There lays Christian, strapped to the bed. He is asleep and looks so peaceful. How can they ever think that he had done any of these things my father said? I turn my attention back to Violet. And look deep into her mind. Most of it is full of useless information, from watching Jeopardy for years. I continue to take a walk through her memories. And find something that I was looking for, two weeks ago, just down the hall in an observation room we watch as the patient Christian Frost was in therapy. There is a doctor in the room with Violet. Doctor Brands, he is in charge of Christian's case. He makes him go through several tests. Finally the doctor sends in two orderlies. One of them is carrying a needle. He puts it in Christian's arm, suddenly he starts going insane. Thrashing, screaming but is all not making sense just jumbled words. His eyes are shut tight.

"THE PRESSURE. IT BREAKS. TEARING FLESH. BLOOD FLOWS. AGHHH!" with those last words his eyes open a light comes out of his eyes and mouth. Pretty soon it engulfs the whole room. I, Violet, have shield my eyes from fear of going blind. When she looks back the men's bodies are just laying there smoking. Like some energy had burned them. There is blood on the glass. The doctor tells me that it is ok; the energy blast was not strong enough to come trough the glass. I come out of her mind. And I reach out to rest of the employees. They all know what Christian has done. They are afraid. No one wants to help Doctor Brands. Anger flows through me. As I touch all of their minds, I send a psychic bolt that knocks all of them out. They will wake up with a headache in fifteen minutes or so, just enough time for me to talk to Christian and be gone. I rush over to his bed side.

"Christian wake up. Christian," I say as I shake his shoulder, "Come on Christian wake up its Emma."

"Emma," he looks up at me through hazy eyes, "so much pain. It builds up and I have no way to control it. He makes me do it. Experiments are his art. Pain touches everything. Why did you hurt me Emma?" he begins to cry.

Pressure builds up on my throat and I feel my eyes water, "I did not mean to hurt you Christian. I am her now. I'll get you to a place where no one can hurt you again. I promise."

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing to my patient?" I turn to look at the voice. All this emotion made me not sense another person getting near. It is hard to catch a psychic off guard but possible. It is Doctor Brands, I quickly enter his mind. He is the other mutant signature that Cerebra detected. His mutation is quite strange, he is able to analyze anything and as he likes to put it 'tweak' it make it reach its full potential. His power drains him quite a bit so he only uses it when he pleases. He does not care for the possible side effects from this process. I reach as far back as I can I see all the people he has killed in his research, he cares none for them. His wife, his daughter and son all dead, thanks to him. He hides behind this face of trying to help people when in reality he just wants more subjects. Then in his far reaches I see the face of my father. I see why he wasn't affected with the rest of the staff; he was out of the building when I knocked them all out. He just had arrived. Before he can make another sentence I turn into diamond form and throw him against the wall. Sure I could have knocked him out like the rest but for him I wanted it to hurt. Just how I will make it hurt for my father.

The limousine takes me to the Frost household. I call ahead to make sure that Daddy dearest was home. As the limousine pulls up to the circle drive, I remember how much I hated this place. I step out and head toward the door, where there is already a maid waiting to lead me to my father. The inside of the house has not really changed since I told my father that I would make it on my own and left for good. I am led to his study. He is sitting behind his desk looking over some paperwork. He slowly looks up,

"Hello Emma, my you look wonderful. Such a strong, resilient beauty." He tells me with a smile. I actually think that he is proud.

"Aren't you just full of compliment, but I rather talk about your involvement in Christian's treatment, and don't make me tear it out of your mind." I tell him quickly.

"Seeing that you would try to do that I have taken precautions, I have had a psychic scramble stuck right here," he says as he taps the part where his neck and head meet, "not that I think I would needed for you since Cordelia told me your powers did not work against each other."

"But anyways, Christian was getting out of control. He suddenly had these energies trapped inside him I contracted Dr. Brands to help him. But so far there has been no change. It seems that thing have gotten quite worse. The Dr. is afraid that this rate Christian will burn himself out." He acted so sad about it.

"You may think that you have got me fooled but there is no chance I believe you." My eyes burning with hate. I turn and start to leave. But I quickly pluck out information of the servants as I do. It appears that my dad met with the good doctor last night and one of the maids over heard him say to move on to the next step of the plan. I know things are going to take a turn for the worse.

Before heading back to the Institute, I make a stop at Frost Enterprises in New York City. I call one of my old contacts from the Hellfire Club days. I ask for 20 mutant mercenaries…I will call back for when to mobilize them…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
